


微寒之夜

by Fiona14138



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona14138/pseuds/Fiona14138
Summary: 拉顿哈给顿和双胞胎兄弟康纳有着神奇的心灵感应，在这个乌龙的夜晚，这种共感有了奇怪的用途。





	微寒之夜

这是一个普通的夜晚，原本。康纳坐在早已空无一人的警局里，几盏落地灯衬托下，余下的黑暗尤为可怜，要不是自己的双胞胎弟弟拉顿哈给顿丢下了他的报告，据说跑出去出警，康纳就不用帮他写到死线的工作报告。不用帮拉顿哈给顿写工作报告，康纳就不用加班到这么晚。想着想着，枯燥的报告立刻惹人厌烦起来，康纳把手放在键盘上，突然打了个寒颤，一股不应该属于温暖室内的初秋寒意袭卷而上。拉顿哈给顿在做什么，这么大了，也不知道照顾好自己身体，康纳暗暗抱怨，发了一条短信给弟弟，害得自己像个老妈子那样碎碎烦烦。  
康纳从小就和双胞胎弟弟有着神秘的精神共鸣，很多时候两个人能互相感受到对方的感情波动，而在情感波动剧烈时，平静的那一方甚至能共享心绪起伏那人的感官。不过大部分时候，康纳都是被迫接受的一方，不得不说，他的弟弟比他更加坦然面对内心，也更加容易冲动。  
康纳放下手机，总觉得有哪里不对，这么晚了，拉顿哈给顿到底在干什么，还在寒冷的室外。如果此时康纳知道拉顿哈给顿在干什么，他一定会扔下该死的报告，立刻把弟弟揪回家。拉顿哈给顿了解哥哥的性格，所以他瞒着警局所有人，他在站街。但拉顿哈给顿有一个光明正大的理由，他是来办案的。因为拉顿哈给顿从来没被分配到卧底的任务，好奇心害死猫，而且他自认演技不错。想要截获瘾君子的交易需要一定时间，而最快速便捷的就是这些皮肉生意。只需要抓一个，就当是玩玩，只要不被人发现，就说自己是无意路过的就没问题，反正每年总要逮几个倒霉蛋意思意思。  
拉顿哈给顿拢了拢长风衣，想象是美好的，现实总是残酷的，他的“同行”不少。而且重点在于，那些暗娼对拉客这种事轻车熟路，熟络地展示自己的身体，和看上眼的客人比划价格。尽管拉顿哈给顿的风衣腰带凸显的细腰很诱人，屁股也很翘，可他看上去就不像是什么“专业”的。拉顿哈给顿无语站了半响，只好勉强安慰自己，是因为我太高大了，没人敢来。话虽如此，可眼看着时间一点点流逝，再这样下去计划就泡汤了，他看着街角驶过的车，决心下一辆停在这边的就是目标了。  
在拉顿哈给顿期待的目光下，很快就有一辆车慢慢靠在路边停下，他忍不住干咳了几声，奇怪的是这辆车有点眼熟，总有不详的预感。但是拉顿哈给顿既然已经下决心，就只好硬着头皮上前去。反正黑灯瞎火，别人也看不清自己的脸。他敲了敲副驾驶的车窗，拉开风衣的领口，展示精致的锁骨，以及暗含的深意。车主似乎很满意，  
“看起来不错，钱？”  
拉顿哈给顿高兴起来，  
“全套100，口单独加50。”  
他刚想说几句调情的话，下一秒拉顿哈给顿就震惊了，车窗还没拉下，他就听到了一句永远不可能搞错的话，  
“举起手，站到引擎盖前面去，趴上去。”  
拉顿哈给顿这下可傻眼了，被同僚抓了个正着，而且还是以这种身份。完全贴黑的车窗慢慢放下，他正想着要怎么解释，以卖淫的罪名被同僚起诉，他还要不要做人了！然后，拉顿  
哈给顿受到了第二次的惊吓，驾驶座里那个人，  
“海尔森队长？！”  
“拉顿哈给顿？！”  
两个人对视了一眼，  
“你在这里干什么！”  
“你在这里干什么！”  
空前高涨的尴尬简直肉眼可见，诡异的沉默更是助长了他们心中的惊恐。  
海尔森：要是被谢伊知道我假扮嫖客来抓人，我以后面子往哪搁...  
拉顿哈给顿：要是被康纳知道我假扮娼妓来抓人，我以后的面子往哪搁...  
海尔森作为上司，要身先士卒，于是率先打破僵局，  
“呃，你上来，我送你回去。”  
拉顿哈给顿觉得自己似乎已经没有拒绝的理由，拉开车门就上了副驾驶座。海尔森还没等他系好安全带，就一脚油门飞出去，似乎想摆脱这个厄运之地。拉顿哈给顿报了地址，封闭的车厢内还是无穷的寂静，一种细微的金属链碰撞的清脆声音尤其明显，海尔森转头看了拉顿哈给顿，声音好像是他身上传出的，而拉顿哈给顿变红的脸色证实了这点。声音一直持续到海尔森开至拉顿哈给顿家楼下，按理说拉顿哈给顿向他道谢，海尔森再干巴巴表示应该的，不用谢。这一个晚上的乌龙就这样结束，被两人刻意遗忘。  
本来海尔森是这样想的，正等着拉顿哈给顿的道谢，没想到拉顿哈给顿不按套路出牌，他转转眼珠，露出一个狡黠的笑容，  
“你想知道那声音是什么吗？”  
海尔森只想快速结束糟糕的夜晚，顺着拉顿哈给顿的意思点头，而这种防止拉顿哈给顿再纠缠的心情只持续了一小会儿，因为拉顿哈给顿扯掉了腰带，散开了米色的风衣。海尔森瞬间哽住喉咙，不得不说眼前这幅风景着实让人措手不及。拉顿哈给顿风衣下什么都没穿，结实的胸脯上淡色的两点，在海尔森的目光下颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，海尔森强迫自己调转目光，拉顿哈给顿有些紧张，喘的厉害，海尔森他自己的呼吸带动胸口肯定也起伏不定。海尔森强迫目光移开，但他又立刻后悔了，虽然终于搞清楚那声音的来源了。  
拉顿哈给顿带着一套细金链，从颈链垂下六根细链，搭在凸起的锁骨上，另外更长的两根顺着漂亮不夸张的腹肌，在骤然收紧的劲瘦腰肢处弯出弧度，隐没到背后。拉顿哈给顿拧过腰，给他展示后背。中间一丝金链安静地伏在光滑背脊中的脊柱沟，再往下两侧卧着小巧的圣涡，细链末端埋在引人遐想的股缝里。海尔森头晕目眩，金链上仿佛闪着正午沙漠里的阳光，足以烤干头脑里的理智，万幸的是拉顿哈给顿的下半身还盖着衣服，上帝，上帝！海尔森漫无边际地胡思乱想，皮肤黑一点的人真的很配金色。  
等海尔森回过神，就看到拉顿哈给顿面露无辜神色，  
“队长，你怎么了。”  
海尔森咬牙切齿，  
“你这个小坏蛋，你故意的。”  
拉顿哈给顿还是一脸迷茫，似乎真的只是想解答海尔森的疑问，要不是他眼睛里狡诈的笑意，海尔森都快信了他，才怪。海尔森眯了眯蓝灰的眼睛，蓝灰的发暗，宛若暴风雨前的大海。他从兜里找出150美元，丢给拉顿哈给顿。既然拉顿哈给顿想玩，他自然也不会放过到嘴边的肥肉，说实话他对这个警员确实挺感兴趣的，准确的说是两个，还有他哥哥康纳。  
拉顿哈给顿煞有介事地把钱小心折好，放进风衣口袋，迫不及待抓住海尔森的领口，凑上去和他接吻。海尔森比拉顿哈给顿经验足多了，娴熟地撬开拉顿哈给顿的齿关，轻舔敏感的上颚，刺激的拉顿哈给顿身体微微发抖，眼睛里浮上一层薄薄的水雾。等到海尔森放开他，拉顿哈给顿满脸通红，气息急促。海尔森看着他这幅菜鸟样，难以置信，  
“你是处？”  
拉顿哈给顿不服气地瞪他一眼，微红的眼角和眼中水汽反而衬托出别样的魅力，  
“是又怎么样，你不喜欢？钱还你，我不做了。”  
海尔森心头一跳，下腹的热度又增加几分，他翘起薄唇，  
“我喜欢还来不及，雏儿更难得，我是不是还得加钱？”  
拉顿哈给顿低声嘟囔，  
“上去，去家里。我哥加班，今晚不回来。”  
海尔森揽住拉顿哈给顿，进了家门，两人跌跌撞撞挪到卧室，相拥着倒在大床上，拉顿哈给顿毫不遮掩的呻吟很快就溢满了整个房间。

———视角转换———  
康纳左思右想，打开谷歌打字，“身上一阵冷一阵热是怎么回事”，看完心凉了半截。要不是自己，要不是拉顿哈给顿得了疟疾。而且自己的嘴唇总感觉肿胀着，康纳疑惑地伸手摸摸嘴唇，现在都有点发麻了。康纳担心自己不靠谱的弟弟，打算早点回去。没想到刚刚站起来，下面难以启齿的私处传来了一阵奇怪的感觉。略略的瘙痒，让人酥到骨头里，康纳膝盖一软，又跌回椅子里。  
康纳夹紧大腿，希望能缓解那种羞耻的痒意，可是恰恰相反，痒意越来越强烈，而且似乎连穴口都有种被微微撑开的感觉。他喉咙里发出含糊不清的喘息，小腿忍不住相互磨蹭着。康纳就算未经人事，也大概明白了情况，拉顿哈给顿这个混蛋！康纳怒火中烧，从嘴里吐出的声音却柔软甜腻的不可思议，甚至都不像他了。康纳腰已经支撑不住，整个人几乎滑到地上，冰凉的地板反而让身体的感受更加明显。康纳的阴茎早就站直了，顶在裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的一大块。康纳强忍着不去碰，毕竟这可是工作场所，就算现在一个人都没有，这也不是什么光彩的事。  
康纳想要挪到卫生间去，身体却酸软无力。穴口有两种触感，一种干燥粗糙，一种湿润柔软，就像，就像是手指和舌头。康纳不知怎地，脑海里就直直浮现了画面，面目模糊的人把头埋在他下面，舔他，还用手指玩弄自己都不怎么触碰的私处，他的脸部烧起来，这种下流的想象使得他更兴奋了，裤子拉链处被前液都沾湿了一小片。  
那人用空出来的手大胆地捏住康纳高耸的乳肉，不对，是拉顿哈给顿的，恶意地拨弄一侧肉粒，时不时抠挖两下。还是个小处男的康纳哪能经受住这种考验，情欲升腾的太快，引诱他解开皮带，把裤子拉到腿弯处。康纳努力怂起腰，露出股缝深处的秘密。明明从未被人造访，还透着稚嫩的淡粉，此刻却因为强烈的快感，小幅度的开合，蠕动的肉壁甚至挤出了肠液，就等着那个不应该存在的人插进来。所有的一切冲昏了康纳的头脑，他完全已经深陷于情欲中不可自拔，不再感到羞愧，反而后面的空虚让康纳难受到想哭出来。康纳探下去套弄挺立的东西，他没有做过几次的自慰，所以此时也不得要领。快感层层累积，他能感受到那人的嘴唇一路向上，吻他，吮吸敏感处的肌肤，可康纳无法依靠这种虚假抵达高潮，就像他身上不存在的吻痕，一切都是泡沫。  
那人把什么东西塞进了拉顿哈给顿的嘴里，有一种被填满的错觉，明明没有东西，康纳还是情不自禁张开了嘴。铁棍一样的东西恶意地捅到喉咙口，咽喉反射性的一阵阵挤压着嘴里的东西，隐隐的咸腥味挥之不去。  
突然间，康纳哽咽了一下，那人猛然就抽出拉顿哈给顿嘴里的玩意儿，转而直接贯穿了已经准备好的下面。这远远不是手指的温柔能相提并论，粗大灼热，撑开身体的每一丝褶皱。幻觉的痛感很快散去，只留下被填满的饱胀，有一个人把他按在地上，怀抱和身体火热，然而康纳只是稍微一动，这种幻觉就消散了，他突然就被迫拉回残忍的现实，只有他自己，躺在警局的地板上。  
康纳难以描述内心的感受，复杂的情感连自己都有些搞不懂了，他只想遵循占据他脑海的原始冲动。猝不及防那东西开始大力抽插，摩擦在细嫩软肉上的快感直冲脑门，康纳眼前白茫茫的，脚趾舒展再蜷拢，他高潮了。空荡的房间里只听得见康纳粗重的喘息，那人没有停下，或者说拉顿哈给顿也许没有射，这种对比给康纳男人的自尊带来了微妙的损伤。带着对弟弟的一点点怨恨和不甘，康纳绕过软下来的阴茎，试探性地触碰身后那个流水的小洞。  
等到身体适应了异物侵入，康纳塞进了三根手指，模仿着那人，细细按摩内里，挖火热滑腻的肉壁。无意中触碰到的小小凸起，按下去是让人发疯的甜美，康纳掌握了方法，食髓知味的身体恳求着自己的手指更粗暴一点。过了不应期的东西很快又站立起来，而康纳已经没有精力再去管，他只想着猛烈的用手操自己，几乎想把整个手掌都塞进去。  
康纳夹住大腿，任由身前的精液和肉穴里流出来的肠液把衣服和地板搞的一塌糊涂。一股热浪袭卷了康纳的小穴，那人内射了拉顿哈给顿！康纳再一次抓过敏感点，肠肉抽搐紧缩着再次高潮了。在茫然的享受余韵的时候，康纳的思绪飘忽不定，思维跳跃的过分。  
那人会给拉顿哈给顿清理吗，他万一生病了怎么办，为什么不用安全套，等会还得打扫卫生，会见到和拉顿哈给顿做爱的人吗，他会和自己做吗...  
一片混乱中，康纳有史以来第一次对弟弟生出了强烈的不满。拉顿哈给顿有人抚慰，对他温柔体贴，甚至包括一顿明天的美味早餐。而自己，只能躺在地板上，操自己直到高潮，还要费心打扫卫生，去楼下的便利店里买干巴巴的三明治。哦让拉顿哈给顿别忘了给自己带套衣服来，还要费心谎称自己弄撒了咖啡。  
就这样吧，湿头发粘在尚待红晕的脸颊上，康纳精疲力竭，一切等到明天再说吧。


End file.
